Agora eu sei
by Violet-Tomoyo
Summary: Sakura sabia que a sua vida não podia ficar para sempre assombrada por um velho amor...e também sabia que devia voltar a amar, apesar da dor que sentia. Mas tomar a decisão certa não será assim tão fácil para ela...


**N/A: **Há muito tempo que já não escrevia…e pensei que agora que estou de férias, era uma boa altura para o fazer de novo. Sinceramente, acho que agora a minha inspiração para a escrita já não é como antes, e este fanfic não ficou exactamente como eu esperava. Enfim…eu tinha necessidade de o escrever, e ao menos consegui fazê-lo. Isso é o que importa.

**Agora eu sei**

_Por Violet-Tomoyo_

Desde criança que ela estava habituada a receber cartas, todas elas muito diferentes. Recebia as cartas enviadas pelos seus amigos, normalmente escritas num papel especial e muito decorado; as cartas enviadas da escola, muito formais e simples e ainda as cartas enviadas de algumas instituições e clubes de Tóquio, que apelavam á compra de certos produtos ou á inscrição numa determinada associação. E Sakura sempre adorava receber essas cartas, e tinha prazer em abri-las e ler aquilo que estava escrito – mesmo que não fosse nada de interessante. Mas agora tudo era diferente, muito diferente. E podia dizer-se que ela quase tinha medo de abrir as cartas que lhe eram dirigidas, porque sabia que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, _aquela carta_ iria chegar. E ela teria de a ler…

Se a jovem de olhos verdes pudesse, teria feito tudo para não receber a carta. Mas não pôde fazer nada e, assim, num belo dia de Verão, ela recebeu-a finalmente…

O sol brilhava intensamente naquele domingo de Verão. A temperatura em Tomoeda não parava de subir, e, sentada na secretária de seu quarto, Sakura pensava na sorte que tinha por ir naquele dia passear com Yukito, um velho amigo de seu irmão. Abandonando a sua preguiça, a jovem Kinomoto começou a vestir-se, escolhendo a roupa com cuidado. O resultado final agradou-lhe: a saia vermelha e a blusa branca que vestia realçavam-lhe a cor saudável do rosto e o corpo elegante, e os olhos verdes estavam mais brilhantes que nunca, devido ao calor. O cabelo castanho mel, que ela deixara crescer até á altura dos ombros, estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo informal, mas duas madeixas rebeldes tinham ficado soltas.

De súbito, um gatinho amarelo entrou no seu quarto, trazendo algo na boca.

- Kero! – chamou ela, sorrindo – O que é que trazes desta vez? Não me digas que andaste novamente a comer os papéis do papá!

O pequeno gatinho aproximou-se e ela, sorrindo, retirou-lhe suavemente o que ele trazia na boca. Depois acariciou o gato com doçura, e ficou olhar para a forma alegre e satisfeita como ele brincava no tapete.

Preparava-se para descer até á sala, quando reparou finalmente naquilo que Kero acabara de lhe trazer. Era um envelope…sem o desejar, o coração dela começou a bater mais depressa, cada vez mais depressa. E quando olhou para a letra perfeitinha que lá estava escrita, ela teve uma certeza…

Devagar, com movimentos robotizados, ela rasgou o envelope e olhou para a carta que tinha á sua frente. O papel de carta era lindo, com dragões vermelhos esbatidos…e a letra de quem escrevera a carta só se poderia definir como perfeita: os caracteres japoneses estavam escritos a tinta-da-china com tanta perfeição que pareciam saídos de uma pintura. Enfim…ela sabia que não podia adiar mais aquele momento. Aquela carta….tinha chegado. Infelizmente.

Tentando manter-se calma, Sakura começou a ler, com o coração a bater descompassadamente.

_"30 de Junho de 2….._

_Hong Kong, China _

_Querida Sakura,_

_Como estás? Espero que tudo esteja bem contigo e com os nossos amigos de Tomoeda. Por aqui…bem, a minha família está óptima. As minhas irmãs arranjaram namorados, e andam todas muito animadas. Quanto á minha mãe…ela continua a viver a vida á sua maneira, sempre ocupada com os assuntos do Clã. Mas no fundo, eu sei que ela está feliz. _

_Agora eu….bom, é difícil de explicar tudo o que tem acontecido comigo. Como futuro herdeiro do Clã, tenho tido muitas provas feitas pelos anciãos, para testar as minhas capacidades, e tenho-me saído bem. Também obtive boas classificações na Universidade. Mas…_

_Sakura, eu sei que não vais gostar de ler isto, mas eu sinto muito a tua falta. Gostava tanto que continuasses a vir visitar-me a Hong Kong…gostava tanto que pudéssemos realizar os nossos planos e sonhos! Ainda agora não entendo o porquê daquilo que me disseste…ou melhor, até entendo. Mas custa-me acreditar que tudo aquilo que vivemos não passou de uma mentira. Aliás, eu não acredito mesmo! _

_Continuo a amar-te, Sakura. Não me importa a distância, o tempo…eu sei que te vou amar, sempre. Eu prometi-te: esta vai ser mesmo a última carta que te escrevo. Espero que percebas – que percebas que eu te amo – e que tu e eu estamos destinados a ficar juntos…_

_Com amor,_

_Syaoran Li "_

Quando acabou de ler, ela soltou um longo suspiro, e deixou cair a carta no chão. Pronto…já estava! Já a tinha lido! Ai…mas como era possível que ela fosse assim, tão insensível? Supostamente, ela devia estar triste, comovida…mas a verdade é que não estava! Pelo contrário…estava era a ficar exasperada, farta de tudo aquilo!

A própria Sakura já não entendia os seus sentimentos. Durante anos fora sempre uma menina doce e amável para todos, que estava sempre a sorrir. E depois…quando fizera 11 anos, conhecera-o. Syaoran Li era um chinês de Hong Kong, o futuro herdeiro do Clã Li, que viera viver uns meses para Tomoeda.

De início, Sakura não tinha gostado daquele rapaz teimoso e rude, que não participava nas brincadeiras da turma e parecia sempre silencioso e zangado. Mas, pouco a pouco, aprendera a amá-lo. Syaoran revelou-se muito doce e carinhoso, quando ela teve a oportunidade de o conhecer melhor e, sem que percebessem…o amor nasceu. Tornaram-se namorados no ano seguinte e, mais tarde, Syaoran partira para outra vez para a China. Contudo, continuavam a amar-se…trocaram muitas cartas e ela chegou mesmo a ir visitá-lo, acompanhada de Tomoyo, a sua melhor amiga. E assim tinham passado muitos anos…

No ano anterior, quando ele voltara a Tomoeda, Sakura não o reconheceu. Syaoran estava cada vez mais belo e atraente…mas já não era o rapaz doce e carinhoso por quem ela se apaixonara. Em vez disso, tornara-se orgulhoso, talvez mesmo um pouco vaidoso de si e rapidamente fora "puxado" para o grupo de populares da Universidade de Tomoeda. Ele continuara a amá-la, era certo, mas ela simplesmente não suportava o tipo de amigos que ele tinha agora. E começou a afastar-se dele, cada vez mais…e, próximo da altura de Natal, decidira terminar tudo entre eles. Syaoran ficara destroçado, afastara-se daqueles amigos, fizera o possível para lhe agradar…mas ela percebera que já não o amava, e tentava evitá-lo. E por fim, Li partira de novo para Hong Kong, não sem antes fazer a promessa de lhe escrever todos os meses até Junho. Vaidoso e orgulhoso como era agora, ele pensava que ela, até aquela altura, já teria percebido que o amava e voltaria para os seus braços….

Passara aqueles dias de Inverno bastante triste e deprimida, tentado sorrir e mostrar-se alegre para os amigos. Quando recebia uma daquelas cartas horríveis dele, que, apesar de não significarem nada para ela a magoavam e a faziam recordar do rapaz doce e carinhoso que ela tinha amado, sentira-se mesmo frustrada, irritada por pensar naquilo que ele se tornara. Apenas Yukito, que apesar de ser o melhor amigo do seu irmão, sempre tinha sido um grande conselheiro, percebera a sua tristeza, e tentara animá-la. O simpático rapaz de óculos e cabelos acinzentados fora uma grande ajuda para ela, e Sakura, surpresa, apercebeu-se de algo que nunca tinha notado antes: Yukito amava-a. Apesar de Sakura nunca ter sentido nada por aquele amigo do seu irmão, quando comparava a paixão que ele tinha por ela com a paixão que Syaoran tinha por ela, preferia Yukito.

E sentia-se sempre triste, com raiva…porque se sentia traída, furiosa por ter amado Li durante tanto tempo para depois o ver tornar-se naquele homem arrogante e vaidoso que era agora.

Por culpa de Syaoran, ela não conseguira voltar a ser a mesma pessoa que era antes…apesar de repetir para si que estava tudo acabado entre eles, e que devia voltar a viver e aproveitar a vida, a verdade é que havia algo nela que a impedia de o fazer. Não era amor, não…ela não amava mais Syaoran, disso estava certa! Mas havia uma sensação estranha, incómoda…poderia….poderia ela voltar a amar outra vez?

- Sakura! Sakura! O Yukito está aqui! – ouviu o seu irmão Touya chamar.

- Já vou! - respondeu ela, depois de lançar uma última mirada á carta no chão. Por muito que custasse, tinha de esquecer tudo aquilo…esquecer Syaoran, a sua vaidade estúpida, a sua presunção, as suas cartas, os momentos que tinham passado juntos. E quando finalmente se esquecesse de tudo, deveria começar a tentar recordá-lo de outra forma, como alguém que ela amou e com quem tinha vivido anos felizes, mas apenas isso.

Com estes pensamentos em mente, desceu as escadas a correr e depois parou, surpresa com o que via. Yukito estava na entrada da casa, e nas mãos segurava o ramo de rosas mais belo que ela já tinha visto.

- O-Olá, Yukito! – saudou ela.

- Olá, Sakura. São para ti. – cumprimentou ele, entregando-lhe as flores – Gostas?

- Adoro-as! São lindas...acho que nunca vi rosas mais bonitas…

- Não digas isso! Tenho a certeza de que se tu fosses uma rosa, serias muito mais bonita que todas elas….- ele piscou-lhe o olho, sorrindo.

Ela sentiu-se corar, e sentiu-se alegre por isso. Tinha tantas saudades de ouvir elogios doces como aquele! E sobretudo…agora é que percebia….tinha tantas saudades de Yukito!

Agarrou-lhe no braço, surpreendendo-o:

- Vamos, Yukito. Tenho muitas coisas para te contar, e não quero que o Touya se zangue connosco por voltarmos tarde a casa…

Naquela noite, ao voltar a casa depois do passeio com Yukito, a jovem Kinomoto estava encantada. Ele era mais velho do que ela, mas possuía uma infantilidade que a encantava….e além disso, era também muito doce e compreensivo. Tal como o Syaoran que ela em tempos amara.

Ao entrar no quarto, Kero veio ao seu encontro, trazendo novamente a carta de Syaoran na boquinha.

- Kero! Quantas vezes te disse que não quero que "comas" as minhas coisas? – perguntou ela docemente, retirando a carta da boca do gatinho amarelo.

Os seus olhos verdes pousaram-se novamente naquela carta…tão perfeita, tão comovente, mas que afinal já não lhe dizia nada! Depois de a olhar por mais uns segundos, rasgou-a em pedacinhos pequenos, e colocou-os com decisão no caixote do lixo.

" Nunca mais vou ter medo das tuas cartas….Syaoran." – pensou ela, olhando através da janela para o céu estrelado – "Nunca mais."

E, agora, Sakura estava realmente certa de que iria esquecer o belo chinês que amara em tempos. Porque finalmente percebera que todos os momentos que passara com ele, incluindo os piores, depois de ela ter acabado a relação dos dois, tinham servido apenas para a tornar mais forte. Agora, ela compreendia melhor os mistérios do amor, e estava quase certa de que Yukito e ela seriam muito felizes juntos. E sabia também com toda a certeza de que o seu velho amor por Syaoran nunca mais voltaria a assombrar a sua vida.

"Adeus, Syaoran….e obrigada por me teres ajudado a crescer…"

**…Fim…**

Bom…apesar de eu ser uma fã de S&S, desta vez quis escrever algo diferente. Adoro escrever fanfics "_oneshot_", mas também sei que este tipo de fanfics por vezes é mais difícil de entender e de baixa qualidade…além disso, este fanfic não ficou aquilo que eu queria. Por isso, aceito muito bem todas as críticas negativas que queiram fazer…

Dedico este fanfic a S.F…para lhe mostrar que todas as dificuldades da vida podem ser sempre ultrapassadas, desde que nós queiramos e que tenhamos força de vontade. Há sempre uma luz no fundo do túnel, e se tivermos esperança, estou certa de que conseguiremos o melhor para nós. Aliás, eu sei que tu também vais conseguir fazer o teu melhor. Só precisas de acreditar.

Enfim…para terminar, como já referi, queria pedir que deixassem os vossos reviews. Aceito todas as críticas e comentários que me queiram fazer e adorava saber o que pensam deste fanfic. Por isso, se quiserem fazer uma autora feliz, cliquem no botãozinho dos reviews ou enviem um e-mail para férias para todos!

Beijinhos,

Violet-Tomoyo


End file.
